Hades
|relations = John, Rose, Dave, Jade, Jane, Roxy, Dirk, Jake, Vriska - targets Terlock - ally, caretaker Cristyle - rival, older sister Sylja - younger sister Nero - father |first = 45 |intro = 478 |height = 6'0" |age = 17 years old |like = Earth movies, Machiavelli |hate = James Bond |caption = |music = |home = Hades' room |pesterlogs = |-|Act 2 = (3 pp.) (10 pp.) (18 pp.) (11 pp.) (7 pp.) (3 pp.) (10 pp.) (28 pp.) |-|Act 3 = (4 pp.) (14 pp.) (4 pp.) (5 pp.) (11 pp.) }} Hades is one of the Shinobi in Nightfall and the first to be seen. Biography To regain his honor after an event which eventually led to his loss of an eye and an arm, he set out on a mission to defeat all five of Earth's 'demigods' (John, Jade, Dave, Rose, and Vriska, who are all God Tier from the events of Homestuck), assuming it would be an easy task. Terlock later informed him, however, much to his disappointment, that there were, in fact, nine demigods on the planet - the post-Scratch kids, who are all also God Tier. Hades was never suited to his task to begin with, and it's also revealed his father gave him his redemption quest as a means to keep Hades out of the way, and has no problem with later scapegoating him as the villain. Hades constant failures are to be blamed, in the words of Terlock, on Hades inability to see anything other than what is directly in front of his face. He rarely thinks out his actions and instead just follows wholeheartedly on the words of others. Personality and Traits As a brooding and angry loner, his personality is a bit of a void, but he does try to fill it with his enthusiasm to live an honorable life, and his love of animals. He views himself to be more cunning than he actually is, citing Machiavelli's The Prince without having actually read it, and believing by watching a number of old earth movies he is studying their culture for weaknesses. He treats everything like a battle on the front lines, and his first instinct when trapped in a situation is usually to break the nearest object. He's also short tempered, and holds no qualms with killing to accomplish his goals. Beyond that though, Hades is not as cruel as he claims to be, refusing to torture Rose, and even giving her her requested knitting needles. He is kind to Sylja and even apologizes for dragging her down with his worries, stating his true motivation behind all his actions is to simply return home, which he may never see again. Relationships He is the son of Nero and brother of Sylja and Cristyle. Terlock seems to act as his guardian and guide of sorts. Trivia *Hades's one eye and one arm is a reference to and by extension Vriska. **He also shares the complicated relationship with the ruler of his planet (in this case, his father, Nero) with Jack Noir. **He also Zuko from The Last Airbender, as he has a scarred eye, is obsessed with honor, and was banished by his father. Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Shinobi Category:Antagonists